In the end it can only be one of you
by xXCarrieXx
Summary: You'll have to read and find out! Finsihed totally
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER- I own nothing, unfortunately! Ok this story is either gonna be, Joey or Chandler and Monica, I haven't decided yet, maybe you could help me as I go along. Well the basic things you need to know are, Ross and Rachel are together and getting married, there's no Emma, and "the break" never happened. Monica, Joey and Chandler are all single, and Pheobe is well Pheobe.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I'm in love with Monica!" Joey exclaimed as Chandler entered his apartment after work.  
  
"Huh, w-whats that now Joe?" Chandler asked.  
  
"I'm in love with Monica! I was over there today and she was just cleaning and singing, and boy can she sing, but anyway that's not the point, I thought I was beginning to like her a while ago, and then today, it was like, bam, I'm in love with Monica" Joey struggled to explain, his new found feelings, as Chandler tried to hide his anger with his friend.  
  
"What all of a sudden you just assume that you love her because she sings and cleans, I gotta tell you Joey alotta other women do that too!"  
  
"No its not just that" Joey said excitedly, "I love everything abut her, she's beautiful, caring and just everything I've wanted right there!"  
  
Chandler's anger began to rise, "No all you've ever wanted are one night stands, and I'm not gonna let you use Monica, she's to good to be treat like that! And besides what makes you think shed go for you?? You've been friends for to long, there is no way shed ever look at you in that way!"  
  
Joey looked shocked, Chandler had never been so harsh with him before, "Whoa, man, who said I was gonna be like that with her, I really do like her, I think she's the one that could make me settle down ya'know? I know your close friends with her buddy but don't worry I'll treat her well, infact I might ask her to go to dinner tomorrow night."  
  
Chandler sighed, "Look Joey this is going to sound awful but, I don't want you to go out with Monica"  
  
"erm.....what...you don't want me to? Why?" Joey looked stunned and confused.  
  
"Because I'm in love with Monica!"  
  
I'll end it there for now, but please read and review, I've started a new story coz my other 1 well, it sucked, lol! So please support me in this one, coz I don't know whether or not to go with Monica getting with Chandler or Joey, personally I'd choose Chandler, but isn't there enough stories about them?? I don't know so please read and review and leave me any suggestions. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I know I've just put a fic up but I'm bored, and I have eight weeks of holidays ahead of me, and I'm in the mood for writing.  
  
Probably should have mentioned before, Chandler and Joey live together, Monica and Pheobe live in Monica's and Rachel lives with Ross.  
  
Disclaimer-Still own nothing  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What, you can't love her I do!" Joey yelled at Chandler, after Kathy he never thought another woman would come between him and Chandler.  
  
"Look man, I'm sorry I haven't told you before now, but I've been in love with her for ages now, and I....well...I guess I don't know why I didn't tell you or her, I just didn't want anything to go wrong, I'm sorry." Chandler struggled for words to try and explain his situation to his best friend.  
  
"Yeah, well your not as sorry as I am" Joey said  
  
"What?"  
  
"You might be ok hiding your feelings, but me, well there's no way I can do that." Joey stated, "I'm going to tell her, I know you like her, but if you liked her as much as you say you do, you would have done something about it."  
  
"You mean, your just gonna tell her and then what? Go out with her, even though you know I love her?" Chandler looked hurt.  
  
"You're a bit hypocritical aren't you Chandler, I mean look at the Kathy thing. I did it for you I think it's only fair you do it for me." Joey said.  
  
Chandler began to panic and started to get increasingly upset, "You cant do that, this is Monica, and there's a big difference here! You know me and her have always been close, you can't do this!"  
  
"I can and I'm gonna!" Joey shouted, "But I tell you what, to make it fair, I think you should tell her too, and we'll just see who gets her shall we?"  
  
Chandler was shocked and speechless, his best friend, wanting to compete over a woman, but just not any woman, to him Monica was the best looking, most caring, stunning person in the world, who knows what she was to Joey. Chandler didn't feel like it was the same Joey stood in front of him now, Joey would never put him in this position.  
  
"If that's what you want to do then fine, but what about us and our friendship?" Chandler shouted back.  
  
"Whoever doesn't get her, has to be happy, for the other, deal?" Joey outstretched his hand.  
  
"You got yourself a deal" Chandler shook Joey's hand, reassuring himself inside that Monica would never go for Joey given his reputation, and the fact that he'd always been closer to her anyway he knew all her secrets, as far as he was concerned he had nothing to worry about.  
  
"Are you two ok, I heard shouting coming from over here?" A familiar woman's voice filled the apartment.  
  
"Don't worry Mon everything's fine, just fine" Joey smirked.  
  
Ok I don't wanna make Joey out to be really mean, but I can see it going that way, and I know your wondering where everyone else is, but don't worry ill involve them soon, but their parts wont be as big...sorry! Please rnr! Thx 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok next chapter up I'm well in the mood to write even if my stories shit!!  
  
Disclaimer-Yeah still not mine, neither is the song it belongs to InMe, some of the words have been changed, but its known as Faster the chase! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Bring You down  
  
I feel alone (Feel alone)  
  
Someone takes my picture  
  
But never looks at me  
  
In the eyes  
  
You don't see me laughing  
  
You don't  
  
But I'll still be here waiting for you  
  
I feel alive  
  
You are my ecstacy  
  
It's you that I'm craving  
  
I feel alive  
  
You are my energy  
  
So why do you hate me?  
  
Chandler sat in his room listening to the music running through his head, he needed do something and fast, who knew what Monica would do if Joey got to her first.  
  
I feel at home (feel at home)  
  
Someone takes my feelings (takes my feelings)  
  
Throws them all away  
  
You don't see me laughing  
  
You don't  
  
But I'll still be here waiting for you  
  
I feel alive  
  
You are my ecstacy it's you that I'm craving  
  
(Bring you down)  
  
I feel alive  
  
You are my energy so why do you hate me?  
  
(Bring you down)  
  
Chandler ran out of his apartment and straight across the hall, not caring that it was 1'oclock in the morning and he was in his pjamers. He pushed open the door and wasn't prepared for the sight before him......  
  
Heaven take me with you (with you)  
  
Take me  
  
But I'll still be chasing you  
  
Fast  
  
(yeah)  
  
Chasing!  
  
Faster!  
  
(yeah)  
  
Heaven take me with you  
  
Take me  
  
But I'll still be chasing you  
  
I feel alive  
  
You are my ecstacy it's you that I'm craving  
  
I feel alive  
  
You are my energy so why do you hate me  
  
Monica was sat in front of the TV with a box of chocolates, watching Titanic, and sniffling. Chandler couldn't help but laugh, which caused Monica to jump and turn around.  
  
"Chandler you scared me, what are you doing here?"  
  
She looks so cute Chandler thought, she was sat there in one of his old t- shirts and a fluffy pink dressing gown. "Nice to see you still have my shirt Mon" Chandler smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well it's cool, I like to wear it, it makes me think about you, but that doesn't answer my question, why are you here and at 1 in the morning?" Monica asked again.  
  
"You like to think about me?" Chandler asked intrigued.  
  
"I'll answer your question when you answer mine" Monica smirked  
  
"Ok, but can we go on the balcony, I don't want Pheobe to hear" Chandler said realising for the first time that they weren't alone.  
  
"She's out, she called to stay she'd be staying out, with some guy called Mike, but hey it's a nice night we can sit outside anyway." Monica said.  
  
Monica took Chandler's hand and led him outside, all the time Chandler was thinking about why she liked to wear his t-shirt and how he was going to tell her he loved her.  
  
"Ok, so what's that important that you had to drag me away from my film for and embarrass me!?" Monica asked in mock anger.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this Mon, but as soon as I do I want my answer to the t-shirt thing, ok?" Chandler asked.  
  
"You got yourself a deal"  
  
Chandler took Monica's hands and turned directly to her, looking her in the eyes the whole time, "Monica, I've had feelings for you for along time now, but I didn't have the nerve to tell you until they got so strong, and I realised that I love you."  
  
Monica just stood there silent. "Yeah so say something please, maybe the answer to the t-shirt??" Chandler said confused by her silence, he was expecting her to laugh and brush him off as If he was joking.  
  
Monica took a deep breath, "I wear the T-shirt, because I love you too"  
  
Chandler grabbed Monica in his arms, that was the best thing she could have said, and the thing he least expected her to say, he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
I hold you close  
  
Holding you close to me  
  
You are my angel  
  
I've lost control  
  
You were what I wanted  
  
But now your mine  
  
"Can I ask you one question?" Monica spoke up, after they'd been holding each other for a while.  
  
"Sure" Chandler said.  
  
"How long have you liked me for?"  
  
"For about 4years now"  
  
Monica was shocked, "Why didn't you say anything before?"  
  
"Because I didn't think you'd react like this, god I've only dreamt it to be like this, Monica I love you so much." Chandler let a single tear roll down his cheek, "How long have you, ya'know?"  
  
"About a year, but only Pheobe knows coz she guessed, she also said that you felt the same way. I didn't believe her though, coz..Well sometimes she gets things wrong, and I wasn't gonna make a fool of myself" Monica laughed.  
  
"You could never make a fool of yourself Monica"  
  
Monica shivered, "Its getting cold you wanna come inside"  
  
Chandler nodded, and his way into Monica's room, "Before anything happens I think there's something you need to know" Chandler paused and looked at Monica, could he tell her and possibly loose her? "Joey's in love with you too"  
  
Well another cliffhanger there. I know I said I wasn't sure whether to make her choose Joey or Chandler, but you gotta admit her and Chandler are great, but you never know I might change my mind next chapter, ha ha ha, Evil laugh Please r n r 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey back again, the lack of having something to do is really kicking in, so I'm here with another chapter. Sorry if you hate this story but I'm not stopping yet!! Ha ha ha  
  
Disclaimer-This is getting old now, I think its fairly obvious that I still own nothing.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Monica started to laugh, "Now your just taking the piss, Chandler!"  
  
"No, Mon im deadly serious, that's what we were arguing about today, he said that he was gonna tell you and we had to see who got you!"  
  
"Who got me!" Monica yelled, "I'm not an object, nor am I someone who you can compete for and treat like a trophy!"  
  
"I don't see you like that" Chandler sighed, "Monica I've loved you for 4years, and I knew that if I didn't tell you before Joey, then I might loose you to him and then I'd be loving someone who is unattainable to me, and I didn't want that!"  
  
"Chandler did you seriously think that I'd go out with Joey, come on his reputation is enough to put me off" Monica smiled, "Look yeah Joey's attractive, but so are you and you have the personality to go with it, Chandler I love you, but...oh....the fact that you acted the way you did....I think we should talk about this more in the morning."  
  
Chandler didn't want to leave now, but at least Monica hadn't pushed him out of the way and dived straight into Joey's arms like he had expected her too. But what was she going to do now? "Ok I understand I'll see you in the morning?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah of course you will" Monica kissed him softly on the lips, "I love you"  
  
"I love you too" Chandler said as he made his way out of the door and back to his own apartment.  
  
Monica sighed, how could this be happening to her? She didn't want to break up a friendship like Joey's and Chandler's. But when Chandler had come over and told her he loved her she had been so happy, she never expected him to love her back, and from his reaction when she told him he clearly hadn't expected it either. Monica started to cry, how can she have got the one thing she wanted but in such an awkward situation?  
  
Across the hall things weren't as quiet as Chandler had hoped they would be.  
  
Ok this chapter seriously sucked, but here in rainy England, its early and im tired and hungover, I also have a bad case of writers block. Please r n r. xxx 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok my last chapter was rubbish, so I'm putting up another, hopefully this will be better to make up for it.  
  
Disclaimer-nope nothing, noooooooooooo and god damn it I don't own the songs either, they belong to, Marilyn Manson (Angel with scabbed wings) and Christina Aguilera and Ricky Martin (Nobody wants to be lonely)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"So I'm guessing you told her and from that smile on your face I take it, it went well?" Joey said from his seat on the barcenlounger, his eyes boring holes into Chandler.  
  
"Yeah I told her, and yeah it went well" Chandler said as he made his way past Joey, towards his bedroom.  
  
"It cant of have gone that good, coz you wouldn't be here with me now if it did"  
  
"For your information, the reason I'm not over there now is because I told her about you!" Chandler shouted at Joey  
  
"You did what?!" Joey jumped up his anger rising, "You had no right to do that! What the hell, Chandler?! And she said what?"  
  
Chandler sat down, calming himself and smirking, as he got ready to tell Joey the next piece of information, "She said that she loves me"  
  
"What? You liar, why the hell would she love you?" Joey spat  
  
"Look I'm not in the mood for arguing with you, and if you don't believe me then...well fine, I'm going to bed" And with that Chandler slammed his bedroom door and left Joey stood there speechless.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Monica sat at the table talking over last night with Pheobe. "Well I think you should go for it with Chandler, I mean it's been a long time coming, and you two deserve to be happy. Don't worry about Joey he gets little crushes like this and he gets over them just as quick."  
  
Monica sat silently for a while, "I think I'll take your advice and talk to Chandler now" Monica rose and made her way across the hall. "Chandler can I talk to you for a second please?"  
  
"Yeah sure, Joey already left so we can talk in here. What's up?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Its about last night" Monica started, "I've been thinking about it and talking to Pheobe, and I've decided to give this....us, a chance, that is if you still want to?"  
  
"Of course I do" Chandler smiled as he grabbed Monica in his arms and gave her a long passionate kiss, "Oh Monica, I thought this wasn't ever going to happen, I thought id lost you too Joey, what made you want this?"  
  
"Its always been you Chandler, I love you and I want to be with you" Monica took Chandler's hand and led him to the bedroom.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Pheobe I cant believe you dragged us here, how come Ross and Rachel get out of it?" Chandler complained  
  
"Because they have wedding stuff to do, and besides I wanna support Mike I really like him and he's really into this karaoke stuff." Pheobe smiled as she thought of Mike, she was excited to have a boyfriend, she also thought it would be a good idea to get Joey, Chandler and Monica out of the apartments so they weren't running into each other off guard, she knew how upset Joey was and how hurt Monica was to see him in this way.  
  
"Ok, but I'm not singing" Monica stated  
  
"But you have to, you have the best voice" Joey pleaded.  
  
"Oh, I'll think about it" Monica smiled happy that Joey was still talking to her but pained to see his face fall whenever she was near Chandler.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"We are the champions, of the world." Pheobe finished her song, collecting a small round of applause, and took a seat with the others, "Wow that was so much fun, who's next?"  
  
Joey gave Chandler an evil look, "I'll do it"  
  
"Go Joey, go Joey" the girls chanted as he made his way up to the stage.  
  
"He is the angel with the scabbed wings  
  
hard-drug face, want to powder his nose  
  
he will deflower the freshest crop  
  
dry up all the wombs with his rock and roll sores  
  
dead  
  
is what he is, he does what he please  
  
the things that he has you'll never want to see  
  
what you're never gonna be now  
  
sketch a little key hole for looking-glass people  
  
you don't want to be him  
  
you only want to see him  
  
mommy's got a scarecrow, gotta let the corn grow  
  
man can't always reap what he sow  
  
he is the maker (he is the taker)  
  
he is the saviour(he is the raper)"  
  
Pheobe, Chandler and Monica looked at each other confused as Joey's words filled the room, "Why would Joey sing a song like this?" Pheobe asked.  
  
"I think that answer to that's obvious" Chandler said as he watched his friend standing on the stage. Joey was staring hard at Chandler with a look of hate on his face, not once throughout the song did Joey take his eyes of Chandler, once his best friends and now his rival.  
  
"Get back you're never gonna leave him  
  
get back you're always gonna please him"  
  
As the song ended Joey left the stage and walked straight out of the building, not wanting to face his friends hoping his song had, had the affect he had wanted on his friends. "I'm going after him"  
  
"Monica, don't he's not gonna listen is he" Chandler said, grabbing her arm.  
  
"Let her go." Pheobe said as Monica slid out of Chandler's grasp and made her way after Joey.  
  
She caught up with him just outside the club, "What the hell was that?" she shouted at him.  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"Joey don't act stupid, you know what I mean, the song?" Monica said her anger rising.  
  
"It was a way" Joey paused and sighed, "A way for me to get my feelings out, without actually having to talk to you and Chandler about it."  
  
Monica's anger slowly left her, "Joey you know you can talk to us, you're the one that decided to ignore us and avoid us best you can, we never asked you to leave us"  
  
"Monica you don't know how much it hurts me do you? To see you with him everyday, knowing that maybe if I'd got there first its me you'd be with now"  
  
"Joey" Monica had started to cry, "Please don't do this, I don't wanna loose you as a friend, and neither does Chandler"  
  
Joey took Monica in his arms and hugged her, "Your not gonna loose me, I just need time to get used to this"  
  
Monica smiled, "Will you come back in?"  
  
"Only if you sing?"  
  
(Information: the names at the side stand for who's singing.)  
  
Chandler: "There you are, in a darkened room  
  
And you're all alone, looking out the window  
  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love Like a broken arrow  
  
Here I stand in the shadows"  
  
Monica: "In the shadows" Chandler: "Come to come, come to me"  
  
Both: "Can't you see that  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
My body's longing to hold you  
  
So bad it hurts inside  
  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
So why (why), why don't you let me love you  
  
Why (ooh ohh yeah), why (oh why), why"  
  
Monica: "Ooh ooh, yeah  
  
Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song  
  
It's a serenade, so your heart can find me, ohh  
  
And suddenly you're flying down the stairs Into my arms, baby, ohh"  
  
Both: "Run to me Run to me Cause I'm dying...  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry (don't wanna cry)  
  
My body's longing to hold you (I'm longing to hold you)  
  
So bad it hurts inside  
  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely So why, why don't you let me love you"  
  
Monica and Chandler finished to a thunderous round of applause and a standing ovation from everyone apart from Joey.  
  
I'll leave it there coz this chapters gone on way to long! And don't worry its not happy ending for Monica and Chandler, not yet anyway!! Ha ha ha. Please rnr 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey thx 4 the reviews I've had lots of reviews for a Mon/Joey slash, but I just don't know if I could do that 2 Chandler cause I'm such a die hard c/m fan. This chapter kinda surprised me, and I'm sorry if Joey looks bad again.  
  
Disclaimer-I own nothing still, and the song, I'm Lost without you, belongs to Blink 182.  
  
Chapter 6 (Takes place 3weeks after the last chapter)  
  
"Hey Chandler, Monica came over before and asked if you could meet her at Central Perk at 8 tonight" Joey called to his roommate, as he entered the apartment, he still wasn't ok with his old best friend going out with the woman he loved, but he was mature enough to be civil towards Chandler.  
  
"Oh, ok thanks man" Chandler said and made his way into the bathroom to get ready to meet Monica.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Joey, have you seen Chandler" Monica called into apartment 19.  
  
"He's down at Central Perk, with erm...some woman, I think he said her name was Mona" Joey replied.  
  
"Erm...Mona, who's that?" Monica looked concerned.  
  
"Just some woman he said he'd told you about it, maybe its something to do with work, I don't know he didn't say" Joey held in a smile.  
  
"Joey I have no idea what you're talking about, oh my god he's cheating on me!" Monica held in tears.  
  
"Whoa Mon, he wouldn't cheat on you, no your just being stupid now" Joey hugged Monica.  
  
"Am I really? Well how come neither of us know anything about this Mona, or what she does, I mean you don't even know if its do with work and you live with him!" Monica yelled getting angry.  
  
"Look Mon, don't worry about it I'm sure your just jumping to the wrong conclusions, how about you stay here with me till he gets back, and we'll watch a film, maybe drink some wine?"  
  
"Thanks Joey, that'd be great" Monica replied making her way over to the couch with Joey.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Hey Gunther, have you seen Monica I'm supposed to be meeting her here?" Chandler asked.  
  
"No sorry, she hasn't been in all day" Gunther replied, as Chandler headed for the door, "Wait do you know if Rachel is still planning on marrying Ross?"  
  
"Yeah, the plans are going really well too, I'll let them know you asked, cya" Gunther looked disappointed he'd liked Rachel for ages and knew now that he'd missed his chance with her forever. "Yeah bye" Chandler made his way onto the cold streets outside to look for Monica, it wasn't like her to be late.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Three bottles of wine and 6 bottles of beer later and Joey and Monica were hammered, "Thanks Joey, you really know how to cheer someone up, but its getting late and I'm tired, yelling at Chandler can wait till the morning" Monica laughed and stumbled over to the door.  
  
"Mon wait," Joey jumped up and grabbed her arm, "You sure you wanna go home, I mean you stay here if you like, you don't want to wake Pheobe up do you?"  
  
"You have a point I'll just stay on your couch" Monica tried to make her way back to the couch but tripped and pulled Joey on top of her, their lips immediately met, as the kiss deepened, neither of them herd the door open.  
  
"Monica what the hell?" Chandler screamed.  
  
Joey jumped off Monica, "Chandler" Monica stood up, the realisation of what just happened hitting her.  
  
"Mon...I can't believe you'd do this" Chandler looked close to tears.  
  
"Hey, what right do you have to lecture her when you've been off all night with your fancy woman, Mona?!" Joey yelled back at Chandler.  
  
"Mona! I don't know any Mona, I've been in the coffee house all night waiting for you" Chandler pointed an accusing finger at Monica.  
  
"Don't lie to me Chandler, I didn't arrange to meet you at the coffee house, I came over here looking for you, but you were off with some fancy woman" Monica practically screamed at Chandler.  
  
"Look Monica your drunk, I'll talk to you about this in the morning, when you're willing to listen" Chandler headed towards his bedroom.  
  
"No, no you wont Chandler, coz this...this is over!" Monica left the apartment, and when straight into her bedroom, turning on her radio and climbing into bed, Monica began to cry, across the hall Chandler did the exact same thing.  
  
I swear that I can go on forever again  
  
Please let me know that my one bad day will end I will go down as your lover, your friend Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin  
  
Are you afraid of being alone Cause I am, I'm lost without you Are you afraid of leaving tonight Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
  
I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this  
  
Are you afraid of being alone Cause I am, I'm lost without you Are you afraid of leaving tonight Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
  
Are you afraid of being alone Cause I am, I'm lost without you Are you afraid of leaving tonight Cause I am, I'm lost without you Are you afraid of being alone Cause I am, I'm lost without you Are you afraid of leaving tonight Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
  
I'm lost without you I'm lost without you  
  
"Hey" Chandler looked up, surprised to see this person in his room.  
  
Well whodda thought that Joey could have hatched such an evil plan?! I really don't want him to be like that but you know, for now he is! Ok so continue to r n r, thx! xx 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, thanks again for the reviews, but you people really aren't making this story easy for me!! Its also insanely early here, so if this chapter sucks I'm tired, so I'll make up for it in my next one, or try anyway. Oh and someone asked me about Ross and Rachel, but this story is sorta focused on the whole Monica thing, but they have been mentioned and are gonna be in it a bit more.  
  
Disclaimer-Still not owning anything  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"So that's it" Rachel jumped around the room excitedly, "Everything's set, we can get married now?"  
  
"Yeah, all the R.S.V.P's are in, the cakes ready, your dress is, my tux is, all that's left now, are Mon's and Pheobe's bridesmaid dresses." Ross replied, equally excited as his fiancée.  
  
"Well, seen as its early, I guess ill have to wait till morning to pick those up, wow I'm so excited, 3weeks baby, 3weeks" Rachel gave Ross a quick kiss before turning on her side and falling almost instantly to sleep.  
  
"Looks like I'm not getting any tonight" Ross sighed to himself.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Hey" Chandler looked up, surprised to see this person in his room.  
  
"Look, I know I'm probably the last person you wanna see right now, but..."  
  
Joey was cut off, "Yeah your right I don't wanna see you!" Chandler yelled, "What the hell did you think you were playing at, lying to me and Monica?"  
  
Joey looked at the floor and shuffled his feet, "Dude, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, it just seemed like a good idea at the time, I didn't think it through, and I'm sorry, and that kiss....well it kinda was an accident, and I don't think Monica was really into it, she loves you man."  
  
"Just get out, I don't wanna hear anything about it, especially not from you" With that Chandler turned his back to Joey and waited till he'd left the room before he let the tears fall freely from his eyes again.  
  
I hate to end it there but I have to go out, promise to you all though I'll continue ASAP. Please r n r thx xx 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, I'm back again, I'm having alota trouble with this story and I really don't know where to go next! But hey we'll see.  
  
Disclaimer-I own nothing- do I seriously have to so this everytime?!-lol.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Hey Pheebs, have you seen Mon?" Chandler asked glumly.  
  
"Yeah she's in her bedroom" Pheobe looked up from the magazines she was reading, "Oh Chandler you ok, you don't look to hot?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just really need to talk to Mon" Chandler said as he made his way to Monica's room and knocked on her door. "Monica, its me, can we talk?"  
  
There was no reply so Chandler took it upon himself to go straight in anyway. He immediately regretted his descion when he saw the state Monica was in.  
  
"Oh honey are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"Chandler?" Monica sounded surprised, "I didn't think you'd want to talk to me again"  
  
"I didn't think I'd want to either, but you're pretty difficult to stay mad at." Chandler laughed, "And I got to thinking too, don't you think how its weird how I thought you were meeting me at Central Perk, and you thought I was there with Mona, bare in mind that Joey told us both these pieces of information"  
  
"You think he set us up?" Monica asked with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"I don't know, but if the pieces fit?" Chandler joked.  
  
"I cant believe he would do this, its just so unlike Joey, I mean how the hell could he think of something like that?" Monica exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah well were talking about Joey here, he's not used to not getting women, this is just his way of trying to get you." Chandler said calmly.  
  
"Well he's not gonna get me, coz I'm in love with you" Monica smiled as she grabbed Chandlers hand.  
  
"That's not what was said last night" Chandler smirked.  
  
"I know, and I am so so so sorry" Monica pleaded with Chandler.  
  
"I'm joking, I love you, and I'm not gonna let Joey or last night get in the way of my feelings" Chandler kissed Monica and pushed her back on the bed.  
  
"Hey guys" Pheobe entered, "Whoa, hey stop, hello?"  
  
"Sorry Pheebs, what's up?" Monica asked.  
  
"Rachel just called we have to go with her to pick up are dresses" Pheobe said.  
  
"Wow today" Monica jumped up, "I'll go get dressed, honey I'll see you later." With that Monica kissed Chandler and ran into the bathroom.  
  
"I take it you to made up then?" Pheobe smiled.  
  
"Yeah we did, but now there's just the small problem of Joey to solve" Chandler grinned.  
  
How will Chandler get Joey back? Are Monica and Chandler back together for good? Will the wedding go to plan? Continue to r n r and these questions will be answered. Thanks xxx 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, it feels like I haven't wrote anything for ages, but I've been busy with work and everything, but anyway, here goes my next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer-I now own everything, ha ha ha  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Monica was interrupted from her cooking by a knock on the door, "Hey Joe, why are you knocking" Monica looked confused.  
  
"I didn't think you'd want me just walking in after everything" Joey mumbled.  
  
"Lets just forget about that, ok, I don't really have time to discuss it, Rachel's asked me to make her wedding cake" Monica said as she made her way back into the kitchen.  
  
"Do you need a hand with that?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah sure, thanks.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Honey I'm home" Chandler called as he entered Monica's apartment that afternoon.  
  
"Hey you" Monica said as she got up from her place on the couch, "Joey came over today"  
  
"He, he, erm...came here, with you...on your own?" Chandler stuttered.  
  
"Yeah" Monica took Chandler's hands in hers, "aww sweetie you have nothing to worry about, he just helped me make Rachel's cake and we just chatted about stuff, I actually think he's getting over me"  
  
Chandler just stood there looking shocked and amused, "I don't think he'll ever get over you Mon"  
  
"No, your wrong, he said that he might get lucky at the wedding if anyone there took his fancy" Monica explained.  
  
Chandler pulled Monica into a hug, "Well as long as he doesn't take a fancy to you, coz your all mine" With that he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Whoa, before this goes any further, I'm gonna have to stop it" Monica put a hand on Chandler's chest.  
  
"W-what, why?" Chandler moaned.  
  
"Ross and Rachel's rehearsal dinner? Ring any bells?" Monica laughed.  
  
"Do we have to go" Chandler flashed Monica his best puppy dog look.  
  
"Yes and don't try giving me that look, you know it wont work"  
  
Ok this'll have to for now I have a busy day ahead of me, but I'm gonna update a lot quicker this time, promise. So please continue to r n r. Thanks xxx 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, ok I'm in a really bad mood at the moment, so I don't think this chapter will be that happy, so itll surprise me if it is.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Sarah it was her birthday the other day and we wnet out to celebrate it tonight! So Sarah this is for you, so maybe I'll add a little bit more Ross and Rachel for ya!  
  
Disclaimer-still own nothing!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Im getting bored of this" Rachel moaned in Ross' ear, "I think weve said welcome to enough people and it's not even the real thing!"  
  
It was the night of their rehersal dinner and Ross and Rachel were stood at the door waiting for the last of their guests to arrive.  
  
"And where are Monica and Chandler?" Rachel continued to moan, "I mean if they cant be on time tonight what are they going to be like on the actual day?"  
  
"Calm down sweetie they'll be here" Ross tried to comfort his fiancée, "Monica phoned and their on their way they just had to run an errand or two"  
  
Rachel looked satisfied for the time being, but deep down was pissed off that her best friend and maid of honour couldn't make it on time, so what if it was only her rehersal dinner, it meant a lot to her and she wanted Monica there on time. And Chandler he was supposed to be Ross' best man, he should be here too.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
2 hours into the dinner and Monica and Chandler had finally arrived and Rachel was totally wasted.  
  
"Monica I love you, you are my bestestest friend ever and ever, you know that right?" Rachel drunkenly slurred.  
  
"Yeah I know, and I love you too" Monica did her best to hold her friend up, "Hey Joey you couldn't help me with her could you?"  
  
"Oh its Joey, you love Joey, don't you Monica, oooooooo Joey" Rachel laughed, "And Joey you loooooove Monica, maybe we'll be pissed at your wedding next"  
  
Joey and Monica let out a nervous laugh, and proceed on with carrying Rachel over to Ross.  
  
"I think you need to get this one home" Joey said.  
  
"Yeah I think your right" Ross took Rachel outside and hailed a cab.  
  
"So that was......"  
  
"Awkward?" Joey finished.  
  
Monica laughed, "Yeah, look Joey I've gotta go find Chandler, I'll talk to you later"  
  
Monica walked away leaving Joey alone with his thoughts. How could he have been so stupid, he'd lost his only chance with Monica and his best friend, all with a stupid plan that didn't work. And now it was tearing him apart seeing them together, and so happy too. He didn't want them to be together but he also didn't want Monica to be hurt he loved her to much for that. Joey was interrupted from his thoughts by an ever so familiar voice,  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
Ok that's it for now, please continue to r n r, thx xx 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, well I'm back, thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
Disclaimer- Owning nothing.  
  
Chapter 11 (Follows on from my last chapter)  
  
Monica stood outside on her own, waiting for Chandler to finish up saying his goodbye's when she heard a familiar voice calling her name,  
  
"Hey Mon...Monica"  
  
She turned around to come face to face with Pete Becker, "Pete, hi what are you doing here?" It was awkward to say the least, the last time she'd seen Pete, she had broken up with him because of the whole Ultimate fighting champion thing.  
  
"I'm here on business" Pete took a step closer to Monica.  
  
"So I take it the fighting thing didn't really take of?" Monica stifled a laugh.  
  
"No, but I quit it for another more important reason" Pete moved closer yet again to Monica. "I'm still in love with you Monica" Pete grabbed Monica's hands in his.  
  
"Whoa, step away from her mr!" Chandler came storming out of the restaurant.  
  
"Excuse me" Pete look confused, "Hang on Chandler?"  
  
"Yeah that's right, and that's my girlfriend your drooling all over so back off" Chandler screamed his anger rising.  
  
Pete laughed, "Monica, you have got to be kidding me, you are not going out with this...this weed are you?"  
  
"Yes I am, and I'm very happy" Monica stood next to Chandler who immediately put his arm around her waist, "It was nice seeing you again Pete, but Chandler I think I wanna go home now."  
  
"Yeah lets go" Chandler led the way to hail a cab, "Hang on"  
  
Chandler spun round ran up to Pete and smacked him square in the jaw, "Come near me or Monica again and it won't just be your jaw I make bleed"  
  
Monica and Chandler got in a cab leaving Pete shocked and bleeding on the sidewalk.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Oh my god"  
  
Joey looked up, "This is not what I need right now" he mumbled to himself.  
  
"Well hello Joey" Janice laughed.  
  
Eugh that laugh, Joey thought to himself, how the hell did Chandler put up with her? "Hey Janice" he said through clenched teeth. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Well I saw the names on the door and thought to myself, I haven't seen them guys in years, I better go in and say hi, and you know maybe offer my services for the wedding" Janice explained.  
  
"Your services" Joey was confused.  
  
"Of singing" Janice laughed again as she slapped Joey on the arm and ordered to large vodka's one of which she gave to Joey.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Three hours later Joey left the restaurant and stumbled into a cab, not sure if he should be making this journey.  
  
Well that's it for now, so I'll update as soon as possible. Please continue to r n r. thankyou! xx 


	12. Chapter 12

Well all I'm back with my next chapter, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!  
  
Disclaimer-I own everything, ha ha ha  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Joey awoke the next morning with what felt like possibly the worst hangover, ever! He was startled when there was a sudden movement next to him, "Shit" he thought to himself when he looked at the motionless body next to him, Joey left the room to hurl continuously for 15 minutes in the bathroom.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Ok, I've really gotta go get ready for work" Monica said beginning to climb out of the bed.  
  
"Please stay my babe, who knows when we'll dance again" Chandler sing- songed to Monica.  
  
"Ha, ha nice try sweetie, but if I don't move now, I won't later and I'll never go to work and then..I won't have a job" Monica kissed Chandler and made her way to the door.  
  
"Ok, ok you win" Chandler clambered out of his bed, "But I'm making you breakfast.  
  
They both entered the living room to be shocked by the scene they saw before them. Joey was hurriedly running around collecting numerous items of women's clothing.  
  
"Hey someone got lucky last night" Chandler cheered, "But, oh dude you look awful"  
  
"Yeah I drank a little too much last night, and I'm paying for it now." Joey moaned.  
  
"Erm..Joey, did you," Monica paused and stifled a laugh, "Is Janice in there?"  
  
"Erm..No, w-what would make you think that?" Joey panicked.  
  
"This leopard print coat is kinda a clue" Monica held the coat up to Joey's face.  
  
"Yeah ok, she's in there, and I don't know how to get rid of her, you gotta help me!" Joey pleaded.  
  
"Oh, I don't think you need us, this is something you can deal with on your own," Chandler smirked, "Your good with the ladies after all."  
  
"Oh no, Chandler we cant be so harsh" Monica laughed, "This could be a great love in the making"  
  
They were all startled when a semi-dressed Janice came to Joey's bedroom door, "Hey love machine get back i...." Janice stopped and looked embarrassed, "Sorry, I didn't know you two would be here."  
  
"Don't worry they were just leaving" Joey pushed Monica and Chandler towards the door.  
  
"Yeah but before we leave there's something we wanted to ask you," Chandler said with a huge grin, "How would you like to come on a double date with me and Mon?"  
  
Joey was waving his arms to try and stop Chandler but it was too late, "Oh Bing-a-ling, I'd love too," Janice turned round and hugged Joey, "This is going to be so much fun"  
  
Just a short chapter this time, sorry. Oh, and someone said something about Richard don't worry I'm not going down that road, I just thought the Pete thing would be fun, so you know, but I'm over that now, but I'm not sure whether to keep Janice-she's cute, lol. Please continue to r n r. thanks xxx 


	13. Chapter 13

I wanna get this story finished now, coz I'm getting a little bit bored of it, and someone's started a story with the same idea...shocked, I know! Anyhoo.. Disclaimer-Today I own everything, (Including the restaurant in this story, which is British, coz well I am, duh)  
  
Chapter 13 (Double date night)  
  
The three friends and Janice entered Paulo Gianni's for their double date.  
  
"Wow, it looks amazing in here, they've really worked hard on this place." Monica sighed.  
  
"Don't worry I think your restaurant is better." Chandler winked and kissed the top of Monica's head.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"So how long have you two been an item?" Janice motioned between Monica and Chandler. "I wanna know if you're still commitment-phobic."  
  
"Erm..A while now" Chandler smiled, and held onto Monica's hand, "And I'm totally committed now. What about you two, how did you hook up?"  
  
"Oh it's the funniest story," Janice laughed, and the other three gagged at the sound.  
  
"I don't think they want to hear it." Joey interrupted.  
  
"Oh don't be stupid Joey-woey, of course they do." Janice laughed again.  
  
"Yeah that's right, go ahead Janice", Monica smirked.  
  
"Well, I saw my poor Joeykins all sad in a bar, so I went to talk to him and we got to drinking and well you know how the rest goes." Janice snorted and started to kiss Joey.  
  
"Well this has been just...looovely." Chandler sarcastically said.  
  
"Oh bye bye bing-a-ling" Janice waved. "And Monica call me, we'll do lunch."  
  
"Er...yeah, ok" with that Monica and Chandler left Joey alone with Janice.  
  
"So are we going back to yours or mine?" asked Janice.  
  
"Neither" Joey said harshly, Janice looked shocked, "I just...I'm in love with someone else."  
  
"Your what!" Janice yelled, causing the whole restaurant to turn and stare, "Who is she?"  
  
"Monica" Joey whispered.  
  
"Eugh, I should have known" With that Janice threw her drink over Joey and stormed out of the restaurant.  
  
Ok, I think there'll only be one or two chapters more to this story, as it's gone on longer than I thought it would. And look, I got rid of Janice for ya'll!! Continue to r n r please. xxx 


	14. Chapter 14

I decided to post all my final chapters at once. This chapter should impress all R/R fans as their included more in this one, even though this is a M/C/J fan fic!  
  
Disclaimer- I still own everything.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"I'm getting married today!" Ross stormed into Chandler and Joey's apartment, "Woo hoo!"  
  
Chandler and Joey looked up from their breakfast, looked at each other, then to Ross, before finally continuing to eat. "Didn't you hear what I just said?" Ross asked, "You two need to get organised and dressed, we have to leave in three hours, move, move, move!" he yelled.  
  
"Geesh, calm down man, you're starting to sound like your sister" Chandler said as he made his way to the bathroom.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Rachel you only have three hours left to go and we still have to do your hair!" Monica was starting to panic.  
  
"Calm down Mon, who's wedding is this?" Pheobe said form her place, dressed and ready on the couch.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you were that excited you were dressed and ready to go at six this morning." Monica argued back.  
  
"Guys please, three hours, COME ON!" Rachel herself yelled as she began to panic.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"I Ross take the Rachel"  
  
"Yay" Pheobe shouted, causing everyone to look at her, "What he said the right name" Everybody laughed at her comment as the ceremony came to an end.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"So I'd like you all to raise your glasses, to Mr and Mrs. Ross Geller" Chandler toasted and the clanging of glasses could be heard all round.  
  
"Time for the newlyweds first dance" an announcer called, as the sound of Always by Bon Jovi filled the room, Ross and Rachel made their way to the dance floor.  
  
"Well hello Mrs.Ross"  
  
"Well hello Mr.Rachel." they both laughed, "Today has been perfect, thanks for everything"  
  
"No problem." Ross kissed Rachel, "Thankyou"  
  
As the song came to an end, people began to join the couple on the dance floor.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Later on in the evening Pheobe, Mike, Ross and Rachel had finally found time to sit down together to listen to an announcement Chandler had to make,  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so excited." Pheobe said.  
  
"Of course you can" Ross said and Rachel nodded her agreement.  
  
"Way to go man" Mike patted Chandler back.  
  
"Erm, what about Joey?" Pheobe suddenly thought.  
  
Ok, I'll end this chapter here, so the brainy ones among you will probably have figured out what Chandler's announcement is, but oh well, hope your enjoying the story. Continue to r n r. xx 


	15. Chapter 15

Well folks this is my 15th and final chapter!! Unless...I do an epilogue? Thanks for the support along the way.  
  
Disclaimer-Everything is mine  
  
Chapter 15, (Continued from last)  
  
"Don't worry about him he'll be fine" Ross said and everyone agreed with him.  
  
"And you guys are sure about that?" Chandler asked worriedly.  
  
"Mon's coming over, just go for it!" Rachel squealed in excitement, "Good luck."  
  
"Ok. Mon can I talk to you for a second...alone?" Chandler led Monica to the Balcony outside.  
  
"What's up sweetie, you look tense?" Monica asked.  
  
"Monica, oh god you look beautiful" Monica blushed, "And you always do. Anyway, look I know we haven't been together long, but I've loved you since...forever, which is why" Chandler got down on one knee.  
  
"Oh my god"  
  
"Monica Geller, will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!" Monica jumped into Chandler's arms/  
  
Suddenly Ross' voice could be heard, "Congratulations to my best friend and little sister on their engagement, this ones for you"  
  
Everyone clapped and left the dance floor, as Chandler and Monica entered to dance to Wonderful tonight.  
  
"I love you" Monica kissed Chandler.  
  
"Love you more" Chandler smiled.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Most of the guests had left and the last few were beginning to leave too. Jack and Judy had taken their children aside, "I am so proud of you two" Jack beamed.  
  
"Congratulations" Judy cried, "I'm so happy that both of my children are finally settled."  
  
"Thanks mom" Ross and Monica said.  
  
"Judy you're embarrassing them both" Jack said as he dragged his wife away.  
  
"Erm guys" Joey called, "Can I talk to you all together for just a moment."  
  
"Sure Joe, what is it?" Chandler asked.  
  
Joey sighed what he had to say wouldn't be easy, but it had to be done,  
  
"I am thrilled for you two, at last your married, we all know how hard it has been for you to get here" Joey said and Ross and Rachel laughed, "And Pheebs, your happy and you've found a great guy, but Mike I wish you luck. Coz your gonna need it" Joey joked, "As you all know, I'm in love with Monica, and don't get me wrong, I couldn't be happier for you guys, but if I stay here, Chandler I'm gonna end up hating yaw, and I don't want that to happen, you're my best friend," Joey sighed, "Which is why I'm leaving"  
  
Joey finished to a number of, what's, whys and nos.  
  
"Wait, you guys listen, don't be sad ok, I have other reasons for going, so Mon don't think it is and don't feel guilty. You see, I've been offered a job in California," Joey laughed, "Yeah it's a real job and me they offered it to me, hard to believe, huh? So I wont be to far away, and I'll stay in touch."  
  
Joey headed towards the door, "Pheobe, I want you to take the key to my apartment, it'll make a nice place for you and Mike when your ready, and then Chandler can move in with Mon."  
  
Joey got to the door and waved, "Bye guys and thanks, for everything."  
  
With that he left the group looking shocked, none of them knew what to say, as tears streamed down their faces, they stood locked in a group hug.  
  
Well that's it! If you want an epilogue let me know, coz I have some ideas I just don't know whether to post them or not-help! Please r n r. xxx 


End file.
